Al Otro Lado De La Puerta
by Yumipon
Summary: Edo y Aru deben viajar a través de la puerta por una misión para salvar su mundo, lo abandonan todo pero ¿ganarán algo?... y ahora que Aru ha perdido la memoria, ése mundo no existe! AU
1. El Viaje

Este es el primer fic que escribiré después de lo sucedido con mi cuenta anterior (si quieren saber que paso, vean mi profile ToT) así que espero que todo resulte bien. Pero antes de empezar:

_**IMPORTANTE:**_ Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist NO me pertenecen, ojala así fuera, pero no es posible por el momento.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Mis más grandes agradecimientos a mi onei y gran amiga, **Itsuki-chan** por todo el apoyo que me ha dado, y por ayudarme a ingeniarmelas con esta historia. Arigatou!  
**Loreto W**: te agradezco por tu aviso, realmente el día que subí el cap se cayó la internet del local y creó que por eso tuve problemas, muchas gracias por avisarme! Estoy intentando trabajar lo más rápido posible para que puedas leer el fic.

Sin nada más que decir, y agradeciendo que lean la historia, comienzo!!

* * *

**_Capítulo I  
_El Viaje**

Habían transcurridos algunos años desde que superaron todos los acontecimientos relacionados con los Homunculos. Ya habían vivido unos meses en el otro lado de La Puerta, pero decidieron volver a su verdadero hogar, en donde fueron recibidos muy bien. Las cosas hasta ahora cambiaron bastante: Rpy Mustang es el Fürher, y las guerras y conflictos terminaron luego de que asumiera el poder; Winry tenía un pretendiente que la consentía en todo, y se había alejado un tiempo de los Elric. Lisa Hawkeye se había casado con Roy Mustang y tenían un hermoso hijo de tres años. Todo estaba en paz. Pero¿y los hermanos Elric? Trabajaban como "soldados exclusivos del Fürher", por lo que sólo le obedecían a él. A pesar de que a Edo no le gustara trabajar de esa manera (decía que él era capaz de mucho más), Roy no les exigía demasiado, a menos que realmente lo necesitara. Esa mañana era fresca y soleada, un lindo día para estar de vacaciones o descanzar en casa.

-¡Aru, por favor!- Edo reclamaba apoyado en la puerta del baño, esperando por su hermano, con su paciencia al límite- ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-¡_Nissan_, por favor!- Aru salió de golpe, haciendo que Edo casi se cayera.

-¡Aru!- Edo se afirmó de la pared y miró molesto a su hermano.

-Lo lamento...- dijo Aru, ocultando la risa.

-Bien ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos en camino?

-Como tú digas...

Emprendieron el camino al Cuartel General de Central, lugar en el que se encontraba su jefe, Roy Mustang. La llamada los había despertsdo la noche anterior, a eso de las 5 de la madrugada, y, para enfadar más a Edo, en su temporada de vacaciones. Por lo que no se encontraba de muy buen humor. El adorable Aru, por su parte, soportaba el que lo sacaran de vacaciones, ya que no hacían nada durante todo el año. Sin embargo, Edo no estaba molesto por eso. Al escuchar la voz de Roy el día anterior, se dio cuenta de que el asunto era grave. ¿Qué podría preocupar tanto al Fürher? No podía imaginar que asunto tan complicado era capaz de hacer que Roy Mustang estuviera despierto a ésa hora, y menos que lo llamara a él en vacaciones. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio ni cuenta cuando llegaron al Cuartel: la parte que más detestaba de su trabajo, era tener que presentarse en persona. Como lo que habían hecho anteriormente había sido tan relevante, todos murmuraban a sus espaldas.

-Detesto esto, es como si fueramos asesinos- murmuró a regañadiente Edo, mientras se dirigía directamente a la oficina del Fürher.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, sabes como se comenta de nosotros sobre nuestras aventuras...- le respondió Aru, tratando de seguirle el paso a su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero esto es enfermante- Edo abrió de golpe la puerta, entrando sin siquiera preguntar. Sabía que Roy comenzaría con algún sarcásmo, típico de él, y eso le haría darse cuenta que la situación no era tan grave.

-_Hagaren_, llegas tarde- lo recibió Roy, sin levantar la vista del documento que estaba leyendo-. Si te dije que era URGENTE, es porque no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lo lamento, pero me sacaste de mis vacaciones- respondió Edo, fastidiado-. Sabes que no suelo dejar mis vacaciones por nada del mundo. Sólo vine porque era URGENTE.

-Sí, lo sé- Roy dejó el documento sobre la mesa, y miró fijamente a Edo-. Tenemos un GRAN problema.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron al unísono Edo y Aru.

-Quieren abrir La Puerta de nuevo.

Edo y Aru se quedaron en silencio, esperando que Roy dijera algo como "es broma" o "se la creyeron", pero él permanecía inmóvil, mirándolos, esperando alguna reacción. Al fin Edo tragó saliva.

-¿De nuevo? Pero no pueden, la habíamos destruido, no es posible...

-Sí lo es- Roy le entregó el documento, mientras le explicaba la situación-. Hace un par de días logramos encontrar una de las bases de un peligroso grupo criminal, y la destruimos, encarcelando a todos los responsables y salvando cualquier documentación que fuese importante. Dentro de una caja de seguridad estaba éste documento: como podrán darse cuenta, está escrito en una especie de codificación, y no hemos podido descifrar mucho lo que dice, sólo sabemos, por los círculos alquímicos, que se trata de una nueva forma de abrir La Puerta, o El Umbral, como lo llaman ahí. Sin embargo, algunas cosas en aquel dibujo me parecen muy distintas a las que vi cuando ustedes atravesaron La Puerta.

-Sí, pero no sé en que influirían éstas líneas de acá...- murmuró Edo, trazando el círculo con el dedo en el aire.

-Para eso te llame. Necesito que descifren esto para poder impedir que algo así ocurra...

-No te preocupes, no permitiremos que nada ponga en peligro el mundo en el que vivimos- dijo Aru, mostrando seguridad en el rostro.

-Eso espero, es su trabajo- Roy se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y sonrió- ¿Algo más?

-No, nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato- Edo se dirigió a la puerta, con paso decidido. Aru iba tras él. Al pasar por el lado de Roy, él les susurró "suerte" antes de que salieran, a lo que ellos sólo sonrieron.

* * *

El día se aclaraba poco a poco, mientras el camino se llenaba de gente trabajadora, madres que iban con sus hijos al mercado o a la escuela, niños jugando... Un día perfecto. 

Aru examinaba el informe, anotando de vez en cuando algún detalle, el que era irrelevante, pues ya habían logrado descifrar el código y sabían en qué consitía el plan de los maleantes. Observó la habitación con pereza: Edo dormitaba en el sofá, con un lápiz en la mano y una hoja en la otra, murmurando palabras ininteligibles a menudo, de seguro tenía pesadillas nuevamente. Cada vez que recordaban el otro lado de La Puerta, Edo tenía pesadillas, pero no hablaba al respecto. Aru sonrió, dejando a un lado el informe. Habían trabajado arduamente para tenerlo listo lo antes posible. Se acercó a su hermano y lo remeció suavemente, para despertarlo. Edo abrió los ojos, con somnolencia, se cubrió la cara para protegerse de la luz y miró a Aru.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Edo, frotándose los ojos para despertarse.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo, _nissan_- murmuró Aru, de manera casi inaudible-. Si queremos realmente proteger éste lugar, no nos queda otra alternativa que viajar a través de La Puerta, como plantean en el informe.

Edo lo observó detenidamente: ya no había somnolencia en su mirada, sólo una agudez que daba miedo, la sensación de estar ante la persona más calculadora y fría que hubiese sobre la Tierra. Aru agachó la mirada, comprendiendo inmediatamente que Edo ya lo había pensado, seguramente durante toda la noche no había podido conciliar un sueño tranquilo por la misma razón. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron interminables, Edo sonrió, con amargura.

-Sí, tendremos que volver- dijo, mientras se ponía de pie junto a su hermano-. Y lo antes posible. Hay que ir a ver a Roy.

Salieron de la casa, mientras el mundo seguía su curso, sin siquiera saber que pasaría al día siguiente. El sol aclaraba el campo, mientras pequeños niños jugaban a ser alquimistas. Con amargura, Edo tuvo la certeza de que si no cumplían su misión, si no se arriesgaban para salvar su mundo, esos niños no llegarían a adultos. Apresuró el paso, apretándo con fuerza sus puños. No lo permitiría.

* * *

-No lo puedo permitir- Roy le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Edo. 

-Pero... ¡es lo único que podemos hacer!- Se defendió Edo, pidiéndole ayuda a su hermano con la mirada- Si no atravesamos La Puerta, no sabremos a qué estamos expuestos.

-No puedo...- Roy cambió su semblante por uno de preocupación- Edo, ya nos abandonaste una vez. Si dejo que se vayan de nuevo, Winry, Riza, Glacier y muchos otros me lo reprocharán... No quiero correr el riesgo de perderlos de nuevo.

Aru observó a Roy, y puso el informe sobre la mesa, con determinación.

-No es un juego, Roy- habló el joven, para sorpresa de Edo y Roy-. No hay otra forma de salvar y prevenir ésta catástrofe. Si nos quedamos aquí a esperar que pasa, muy pronto seremos invadidos por un ejército del que no sabremos nada. Hemos visto el tipo de armas que se armaban en ese lugar, y si cambiamos la fecha como plantea el proyecto de esos sujetos, supongo que la tecnología será mucho más avanzada. No podemos permitir que algo así suceda. Y si no apruebas nuestro viaje, irmeos igual.

Roy guardó silencio unos momentos, luego miró el informe y sonrió.

-Bien, Alphonse Elric, los autorizo para que partan en cuanto puedan. No hablen de esto con nadie, a excepción de Winry.

-Entendido, señor- respondieron ambos, saludando con la mano a Roy.

-No fracasen en la misión- agregó Roy-. Y cuídense mucho.

Edo asintió, sonriendo. Roy se preocupaba tanto de ellos como si fuera su padre. Se marcharon a alistar las cosas. Si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, podrían partir al día siguiente.

* * *

Edo observó el círculo dibujado en el suelo, analizándolo. Aru le palmeó la espalda, en signo de aprovación. 

-Eso es todo, debemos partir.

Edo volvió la vista a su casa, a la ciudad que se divisaba a lo lejos, a su hogar, su mundo y sintió una nostalgia premeditada. Algo le decía que no volvería allí en mucho tiempo. Aru volvió a palmotearle la espalda, y Edo se volteó para ver al Fürher Roy Mustang caminando en dirección a la casa.

-Viene a decirnos que cancelemos el viaje- se precipitó Edo.

-No creo. Él sabe, mejor que nadie, que ya es imposible.

Roy llegó a la casa, entró y les sonrió a manera de saludo. Traía un archivo bajo el brazo, y parecía tranquilo, a pesar de que sus ojos expresarán miedo y nostalgia.

-Les vengo a desear suerte- Roy les alargó la mano, que ambos estrecharon-. Éste es el informe que deben llenar y entregarme cuando regresen. Espero que les vaya bien.

Edo y Aru guardaron silencio por mucho rato. Finalmente, Roy habló.

-No los retraso más, ya es hora de que se marchen. Cuidense.

Edo y Aru sonrieron como respuesta, y se dispusieron a partir. Abrieron La Puerta y la atravesaron, mientras Roy los observaba desaparecer a través de la luz. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver.

* * *

Edo entreabrió los ojos, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y no recordaba nada de La Puerta, no como le había sucedido en otras ocaciones. Observó el lugar y se sorprendió: había imaginado que llegaría a un mundo completamente diferente, con máquinas voladoras por doquier, sin embargo eso parecía una simple habitación, con una cama, un escritorio con un extraño aparato en él (Edo no conoce los computadores xD), y una repisa llena de libros. Se incorporó y se acercó a la repisa, revisando los títulos de los libros, tal vez reconociera alguno.

-Aru, esto es muy diferente de lo que habíamos imaginado...- Edo miró alrededor, buscando a su hermano, pero no lo vio. Por ninguna parte se veía señales de su hermano. Edo trató de guardar la compostura, debía pensar con la cabeza sin desesperarse para encontrar a Aru.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, se escuchó una voz risueña que aclaraba algo. Se acercaba alguien. Edo no tuvo tiempo de esconderse, la puerta se abrió de repente, y una muchacha entró. Al verlo en su habitación, la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par. Iba a llamar a alguien, pero Edo le pidió con un gesto de sus manos que no dijera nada. La chica suspiró y le sonrió. Era bastante linda, de tes blanca y cabellos largos, lisos y oscuros, con ojos castaños rojizos.

-Bien¿qué haces en mi cuarto?- preguntó la muchacha, trayendo a Edo de vuelta.

-Bueno, yo...- Edo la observaba, atónito. No era como lo había imaginado.

* * *

Bien, por fin he podido terminar el primer cap. de este fic, esperó que les guste, si no pueden tirarme tomates o lo que se les dé la gana, estoy trabajando para mejorar. Dejen reviews, buenos o malos, los recibiré de buena gana. Y no se preocupen, que la seguiré en cuanto el colegio, el trabajo y el dinero me dejen ToT ir en último año de enseñanza media es duro! Snif, snif.


	2. ¿Qué mundo es?

Buenu, buenu!!!! aquí ta ya el segundo cap de este fic, no sé si me estoy demorando mucho en subirlo, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora... lo siento...

IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, así que no me demanden.

Dedicado a mi querida onei, gracias por tu apoyo, Ami-chan!!!

* * *

**_Capítulo II  
_****¿Qué mundo es?**

Entreabrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, como si la hubiese azotado contra un muro o algo así. Se sentó con dificultad, sobándose la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, de hecho no recordaba nada. Miró alrededor, tratando de recordar algo. La habitación era acogedora, la cama bastante suave. Una muchacha entró en la habitación y le sonrió: no era muy alta (1.67 mts.), sí muy delgada, de cabello oscuro, largo y tomado en una trenza, ojos verde azulado y expresivos. Se sentó en la cama y le ofreció una taza de té caliente.

-No, gracias…- murmuró el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, no sé quien eres, así que creo que debemos empezar por presentarnos- la muchacha sonrió-. Mi nombre es Isabelle Qusteau ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?

-Yo… no recuerdo nada- murmuró el muchacho, pasándose las manos por la frente.

-Bueno, creo que te llamas Alphonse Elric- dijo Isabelle, entregándole un papel doblado-. Lo tenías fuertemente tomado cuando te encontré.

Aru miró el papel, y una oleada de recuerdos le llegaron a la mente: un joven bajito y rubio lo acompañaba siempre, vivían cerca de un campo, trabajaban para los militares… Se sujetó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué era todo eso?

-¿Te sientes bien?- Isabelle lo miraba preocupada.

-No sé exactamente cómo me siento.

* * *

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric, pero prefiero que me digas Edo, como todos... y la historia que te contaré no la vas a creer, pero que más da- Edo sonrió, mirando a la muchacha. 

-Creo que no importa, a menos que sea muy increíble... Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Justine Rousseau, un gusto- la muchacha le sonrió tranquila. A Edo le sorprendió la actitud de la muchacha, pensaba que iba a ser mucho más difícil entablar una amistad en este Lado de la Puerta, pero se daba cuenta que no le estaba costando tanto.

-Bueno...- Edo tomó aire y comenzó el relato- Mi hermano Alphonse y yo hemos viajado desde otro... ahm, cómo decirlo...- Edo se encogió de hombros, sin encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir su mundo-... algo así como otro mundo, uno en el que se ha desarrollado la Alquimia en vez de la tecnología que aquí emplean. Allí, nosotros somos Alquimistas Nacionales (o Estatales, o de Título Nacional, como quieran) que trabajamos para los Militares. Hace algunos días nos llamó el Führer para encargarnos la misión de investigar sobre un informe que un grupo criminal tenía en su poder. En ése documento, estaba la forma de atravesar la Puerta para llegar a este lado, pero tenía algunas modificaciones (nosotros ya habíamos viajado antes de eso, pero era otra época), como el año y el lugar. Este grupo pensaba viajar hasta acá para llevar tecnología desconocida en mi mundo y atacarlo. Así que con Alphonse, decidimos venir y ver que tanto había cambiado el mundo... Cuando desperté, estaba aquí, y no encontré a mi hermano por ninguna parte.

-¿Así que- murmuró la muchacha, un tanto anonadada (o atontanda, es que suena más lindo así xD)- eres un Alquimista?

-Sí- Edo la miró y notó su desconcierto-. Ves, te dije que la historia era algo increíble. Pero si no me crees, no importa.

-Espera, sí te creo- se apresuró a contestar la muchacha, para sorpresa de los dos-. Este... yo sí creo toda tu historia...

-¿De verdad?- Edo sonrió con una alegría inmensa- Me alegra saberlo, por lo menos sé que voy a contar con alguien que me apoye.

-Sí, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- Justine sonrió amablemente.

-Pues, bien, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas...

-Dime.

-¿Qué lugar es éste?- Preguntó Edo, estaba impaciente por saber todo lo que tenían que averiguar- ¿Qué año? Dime todo lo que puedas de este mundo...

-Bien, estamos en Francia, es el año 2007. La tecnología ha avanzado mucho: tenemos aviones, autos muy veloces, trenes eléctricos, televisores, aparatos de videojuegos, computadores personales y portátiles...

-¿Qué es eso? Digo, el contutador...

-Es C-O-M-P-U-T-A-D-O-R. Mira, ven, te mostraré uno- la muchacha se acercó a su escritorio y encendió el extraño aparato que había visto Edo al llegar. La pantalla, inicialmente negra, brilló, y al poco rato se volvió celeste. La muchacha movió el mouse, y la flecha blanca en la pantalla se movió con el aparato. Edo, a cada cosa que hacía la muchacha, ponía cara de desconcierto, como si fuese un aparato extraterrestre o algo por el estilo.

-Es impresionante- murmuró el muchacho, luego de un rato-. ¿Eso está dentro del... computador?

-Así es- Justine rió, era extraño ver a alguien que no conociera un computador-. Te enseñaré cómo se usa.

* * *

-Alphonse, debo ir donde una amiga ¿me acompañas?- Isabelle sacó a Aru de su mundo, quería que él se sintiera parte de ese lugar, no le importaba cómo. Le daba la extraña sensación de un niño abandonado. 

-Está bien- Aru se puso de pie y le sonrió-. Ya me siento mejor.

-Me alegro- la muchacha le sonrió, guiándolo hasta la puerta de la casa-. Sólo sígueme, y no te preocupes por nada.

Aru y Isabelle salieron de la casa, y emprendieron el camino por la calle. De vez en cuando pasaban vehículos, y Aru se sobresaltaba, pero Elizabeth lo calmaba, diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Tras unos 10 minutos de caminata, ella se detuvo en una casa y tocó el timbre. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y una sonriente muchacha de tes blanca y cabellos oscuros la recibe, sonriente.

-¡Isabelle! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí en éstas fechas...

-Si, es que...- Isabelle miró a Aru y sonrió- Tengo que contarte algo increíble, y no sé cómo empezar. No sabría a quien decírselo, tampoco. Por eso vine para acá.

-Pasen- la muchacha los hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ellos se sentaron en un sofá, mientras ella iba a buscar algo para servirle a los recién llegados.

-Justine es una muy buena muchacha, ella es mi mejor amiga- le dijo Isabelle a Aru-. Hemos compartido juntas casi toda la vida, somos casi hermanas.

-Si, yo la quiero mucho a ella- agregó Justine, mientras llegaba con las cosas.

-No tenías que molestarte- Isabelle sonrió, mientras Justine se sentaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué tienes que contarme?- Preguntó la muchacha, mientras su amiga bebía un poco de jugo de naranja- Por que yo también tengo que contarte algo.

-Bien, lo que pasa es que...- Isabelle miró a Aru, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente- Bueno, hoy como a eso de las 4 de la tarde, este muchacho apareció de la nada en mi habitación, y no sabe quién es. En realidad, no recuerda nada... Yo creo que se llama...

-¡Alphonse!- Un grito de sorpresa y alivio interrumpió a la muchacha, quien se sobresaltó.

-¡Edo!- Justine se volteó al reconocer la voz del chico.

-Justine, él es mi hermano...- Edo se acercó rápidamente, abrazando a su hermano- Aru, pensé que tú...

Aru estaba impactado: ése era el muchacho al que había visto en su remolino de recuerdos premeditados, pero no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, y él parecía tenerle mucho afecto. Se sonrojó un poco, mirando a Isabelle, quien se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ahm... este...- la muchacha le tocó el hombro a Edo, haciéndolo voltear- Alphonse no recuerda nada, lo lamento...

-¿No recuerda... nada?- Edo observó a Aru, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo nada, sólo sé que tú me acompañabas siempre, pero no tengo idea de nada más...- Aru miró el piso, sitiéndose culpable.

-Pero...- Edo pensó un momento y luego sonrió- No te pongas así, no es tu culpa. Por lo menos sobreviviste.

Después de un rato de silencio, Isabelle le pidió a Edo que volviera a contar la historia de cómo habían llegado hasta allí. A la muchacha le pareció algo fascinante, le creyó todo al muchacho. Incluso le creyó más que Aru, quien dudaba de la cordura y la salud mental de Edo. Finalmente, después de mucho hablar, cenaron en casa de Justine, y Elizabeth se marchó a su casa con Aru.

-Aru se quedará a dormir en mi casa, ya le he mandado a preparar una habitación- informó Isabelle, antes de marcharse.

-Bien, entonces ¿mañana vamos a verlos nosotros?- Preguntó Justine, mientras los acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-Si, mañana los estaremos esperando- Isabelle sonrió-. Debemos ver si podemos hacer que Aru recuerde algo.

-O.K.- Justine se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla. Isabelle se encaminó a su casa, seguida de Aru. La noche estaba cayendo, ya se divisaban unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo. El joven iba callado, pensando. ¿Realmente había vivido en un mundo como el que describía Edo? En realidad, no sabía cómo tomarlo, eso era algo ilógico, irracional. No podía creer en lo que planteaba Edo. Mas él aseguraba que ése era su pasado, y no tenía otra respuesta. Nadie lo conocía, excepto ése muchacho que, a su juicio, estaba loco. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien recompusiera un objeto sin tecnología? La Alquimia era algo que se había ido muriendo con el paso del tiempo, por ser una ciencia sin uso aparente, basada en teorías sin comprobación científica. Aru decidó no darle más vueltas al asusnto, era algo que con el tiempo iría descubriendo.

* * *

Para Edo era algo muy difícil de asimilar. De partida, era la segunda vez que su hermano perdía la memoria, sin embargo ahora no lo recordaba ni siquiera a él. Además, parecía que Aru tenía un pensamiento racional basado en ésa época, o sea, sus conocimientos base, la lógica y lo "obvio" eran a partir de la historia de ése mundo. Era muy extraño, Aru parecía entender la extraña tecnología que había, y conocía los lugares geográficos que nombraban las muchachas. Edo se acomodó en la cama, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Era increíble que, después de todos los problemas que habían pasado para poder regresar a su época, estuvieran de nuevo ahí. Cerró los ojos, decidido a seguir adelante: lograría que su hermano recuperará la memoria, escribiría el maldito informa y encontraría una manera de salir de ahí lo antes posible. Pero por ahora, debía descansar.

* * *

Aru se recostó en la cama y decidió dormir. Ya era de noche, la cena había sido bastante agradable y deseaba descansar de todo lo sucedido. Aún se resignaba a creer lo que decía su supuesto hermano, y no entendía cómo Isabelle le creía tan rápida y premeditadamente... para él, eso era algo irreal, ése muchacho estaba loco. Por lo demás, si se suponía que él mismo provenía de ése mundo ¿por qué no poseía conocimientos básicos sobre eso? Sabía cosas básicas del mundo, como lo que era un computador, los países del mundo, entre otras cosas. Eso no se olvidaba, pero de áquel mundo de Alquimia no recordaba nada... Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y sólo quería dormir.

* * *

_-¡Aru! Detente, no sabes lo que haces... si atraviesas La Puerta de ése modo..._

_-Niisan, quiero volver... ya recuerdo algo, quiero saber si es verdad... eramos tan felices... nuestra okasan..._

_-Nuestra okasan murió, Aru- Edo bajó la mirada, triste-. Cometimos un error, pero ya pagamos suficiente por eso. Detente, por favor. No es necesario que lo hagamos de ésta forma._

_-Niisan...- Aru observó a su hermano, con tristeza._

_-Pude regresar una vez, sé que podemos hacerlo de nuevo, pero debemos encontrar otra forma... no quiero volver a perderte..._

_La lluvia seguía cayendo, empapando sus caras, sus ropas, sus manos, escurriendo por sus cabellos. Edo miró alrededor, atormentándose por el precio que habían pagado por su estupidez. Miles de cadáveres estaban esparcidos por el suelo, todos presentaban mutilaciones: piernas, brazos, manos, cabezas... y la sangre, por todas partes charcos de sangre, pozas... Nunca debió intentar volver de ésa manera, no. La ciudad destruída, una masacre... ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Aru comprendió rápidamente que su hermano tenía razón, no era justo, no era la forma. Se acercó a Edo, para abrazarlo y consolarlo de ésa tragedia. "No es tu culpa..." le susurró Aru a su hermano, mientras lo alejaba del lugar. No sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, no eran culpables..._

* * *

Edo despertó, sobresaltado. De nuevo los recuerdos lo atormentaban. ¿No había sido suficiente ya? Trató de calmarse, al fin y al cabo, solo era un simple sueño más...

* * *

Oki!!! Ya está terminado el segundo chap!! esperó les haya gustado, y dejen REVIEW!!! que sus criticas me ayudan a mejorar!!!

Nao Yoshikawa: muchas gracias por el review, trataré de seguir lo más rápido que pueda!! y dime si te gustó!!


End file.
